The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral includes a device that has to be replaced periodically (hereinafter referred to as a replacement target device). Some of such replacement target devices are provided inside a housing of the image forming apparatus in an attachable and detachable manner. The housing has an opening via which the replacement target devices are replaced. The opening is covered by an exterior cover attached to the housing in an openable and closable manner. In replacement of the replacement target devices, a user opens the exterior cover and takes the replacement target devices out of the housing via the opening. However, a rotation angle of the exterior cover is typically restricted to less than 90 degrees. Therefore, a large-size replacement target device cannot be replaced by merely opening the exterior cover, and the exterior cover has to be removed from the housing. That is, removal of the exterior cover is added as a process for replacing the large-size replacement target device. In view of the above circumstances, various techniques are proposed to reduce the number of processes required in replacement of replacement target devices. For example, a fixing unit and an exterior cover of an image forming apparatus are formed integrally with each other.